La última taza de té
by Lux Lunar
Summary: Hana descubre que su incesante manía por querer complacer a Tsume, podía no significar mucho. Por ello, el día de San Valentín le pareció banal. Aunque, panqueques de nuez y una humeante taza de té en un solitario café, podían revertir su noche en una inolvidable experiencia / ItachiHana.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a M. Kishimoto. La trama, sólo mía.

**Aviso**: Este fic participa en el reto De amor y otras tribulaciones del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

**Género:** Family/Angst /

3,725 palabras

Itachi Uchiha, Hana Inuzuka

_¡Posible spoiler!_

_._

**La última taza de té**

_By Lux Lunar_

_._

El calor estaba que ardía en esa cocina.

No era por una situación precaria ni alarmante. Simplemente, como era común, Hana Inuzuka se disponía a preparar la cena de esa noche de febrero. Arroz y fajas de puerco marinadas en salsa picosa. Oh, sí, carne de cerdo. Quizá esa era la única diferencia, la que parecía cambiarlo todo: Hana era vegetariana.

El cerdo lo consiguió esa mañana, a rebaja, porque el carnicero dijo que el calor pudo haber dañado un poco el producto; los Inuzuka aguantaban cualquier cosa. La salsa fue un desastre, en los primeros tres intentos. Y aquellos dotes de cocina, estimulados más por la necesidad de alimentarse que por el propio gusto al arte culinario, hicieron de la tarea un desafío contemporáneo. Hana estaba acostumbrada a freír latas de papilla congelada, caldo de verduras o puro arroz sin condimento. Pero esta vez, por pura manía de complacencia, la chica dejó al lado aquella imposición ética y se aventuró a lo grande. Cerdo. Oh, Kami. Como odiaba Hana el cerdo, aunque su madre creía que era exquisitamente delicioso. Y bueno, esa era la cuestión: darle la sorpresa a la matriarca de la familia, pues el pequeño Kiba comía lo que le pusieran en el plato.

Hana resopló, tras verter la salsa picante sobre las tiras de cerdo, con sumo cuidado de no derramar demasiado contenido líquido en ellas que pudiera estropear la agraciada imagen de las fajitas acomodadas linealmente sobre el pastel de arroz. La Inuzuka sonrió, satisfecha. Sin embargo, la cazuela, resbalosa por la grasa del puerco, se le zafó de una mano accidentalmente, haciendo que la salsa cayera de lleno sobre las hermosas tiras de carne. Hana echó una maldición, tratando de volver a agarrar la manija de la cazuela, pero un tosco movimiento solo ocasionó que el plato temblara, vacilante, y después cayera estrepitosamente al suelo. La salsa salpicó el suelo, la estufa y parte de la ropa de la kunoichi.

Hana miró con horror cómo su laborioso arroz con cerdo adornaba fatídicamente el piso de la cocina. En ese instante, dos exhaustas horas dedicadas a esa receta, se echaron al pozo del desperdicio. Fue ahí que empezó el amenazante shock de quiebre. Hana apretó los puños, luego los labios, intentando no arrojar otra maldición. No cedió. Ya había practicado a respirar hondo, exhalar, relajar su cuerpo, todo eso con tal de no explotar en gritos de frustración y odio hacia cualquier deidad que se estuviera riendo de su pésima suerte. Se mordió la lengua para no soltar a grito abierto: "¡Estúpido día de San Valentín!". Si Cupido andaba cerca, fácilmente le pediría que le arrojara una flecha, justamente en la frente. Y también agradeció que estuviera sola, pues de no ser así, posiblemente ya hubiera estrangulado a alguien. Oh, no, pero eso estaba mal. Ella no era como el resto de los Inuzuka, que actuaban al mínimo impulso irracional. Hana sabía controlarse; sabía enfriar su cuerpo y sus emociones. "Todo es mental", se repitió, mientras cerraba los ojos. No era tan tarde, pensó. Todo aquello logró hacerlo en dos horas; quizá si se ahorraba cocer demasiado la carne que quedaba en el refrigerador, podía alcanzar a maniobrar un platillo exprés. No hubo tiempo qué perder. Ni se preocupó por limpiar los restos del triste banquete conmemorativo que se había caído al suelo. Hana comenzó a cocer nuevos granos de arroz. Ni la introducción de Kiba a la cocina logró distraerla.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó el niño de mejillas marcadas, con gesto sorpresivo.

—Ibas a comértelo. Posiblemente a desayunártelo también —respondió Hana, sin apartar la vista de la olla—. No me distraigas, Kiba. Mejor prepara la mesa para la cena.

—Pero yo ni siquiera tengo hambre.

—Comerás, aunque sea un poco. Es el platillo favorito de mamá.

El pequeño Kiba de diez años, frunció el ceño, mostrándose incrédulo.

—Mamá no vendrá esta noche. ¿No te dije que tomó una misión de último minuto al País del Rayo? —preguntó. En ese instante, Hana giró a verlo lentamente. Esa mirada escondía un fuerte sentimiento de oprobio. Tanto así, que Kiba tragó duro, percatándose de su error—. Uhm, creo que se me olvidó decírtelo.

Hana dejó de cuidar la olla que hervía el agua para el arroz. Sus pupilas quedaron clavadas en un punto inexistente del suelo de la cocina. En su cabeza sólo pasaba la idea de que todo era una tontería; su esfuerzo, su dedicación, esa estúpida manía de querer complacer a su madre a cuestas de que sabía que ella no tomaba las cosas demasiado en serio. Y era algo que podía constatarse a leguas. Debía recordar su último cumpleaños; esa mañana, Tsume Inuzuka se ofreció como voluntaria para ir al rescate de un grupo de ninjas de Konoha en otro país. Como voluntaria, sí, nadie se lo había pedido. Así era Tsume, demasiado independiente, hasta de sus propios hijos. Fue allí que Hana comprobó que nada sería suficiente para hacerle reconocer a su madre la importancia de reforzar la armonía familiar, al mostrar un poco de interés.

Luego reconocía que no eran una familia común y corriente.

Los Inuzuka eran individualistas e impasibles, ariscos hasta los huesos. Creaban lazos más fuertes con animales que con humanos. Y qué decir de su madre, tan intratable, que desechaba todo lo que creía inútil en su vida; al patriarca de la familia, por ejemplo. Por eso, Hana se preguntaba si alguna vez su madre pensó que deshacerse de ellos, sería una opción viable para movilizar su tiempo y su vida.

Tan así estaba de resentida con su Tsume Inuzuka.

…

Eran las ocho de la noche.

Hana limpió la cocina, hasta dejarla impecable. Kiba asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta para avisar que iría a prender luces de bengala con sus amigos. Desapareció antes que la kunoichi pudiera decir "no vuelvas tan tarde". Ella solo se quedó de rodillas en el suelo, bajo el silencio de la enorme casa. La luz de la habitación le pareció lúgubre e incómoda.

Hana no tardó demasiado en decidir salir a comer fuera. Los tres hermanos Haimaru dormían plácidamente.

El clima era frío, soportable. Un mes atrás había nevado, así que la corriente de invierno aún dejaba sus estragos. Era catorce de febrero y las calles de Konoha estaban transitadas de gente por doquier. Hombres en busca de ramos florales, mujeres comprando la cena, niños riendo, ancianos abrigados hasta el último pelo, apoyados de otros entre charlas amenas. Hana se subió el zíper de la chamarra y se colocó la capucha invernal en la cabeza mientras observaba las ventanas de los restaurantes, llenos al tope y algunos más con una fila en la puerta, a espera de una mesa disponible.

Nada le apetecía en ese momento, y el hambre se le disipó. Pensó en pasar al bar que su padre solía visitar; ya tenía quince años, y no era mal visto acudir a esa clase de lugares siendo una mujer joven. Era una opción, sí, pero… tampoco tenía antojo de beber. Además, no quería verse tan patética. Sola y ebria en el día del amor. Hana nunca se había considerado una romántica, aunque solía alegrarse por la felicidad de los enamorados.

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta un viejo callejón de comercio, uno que llegó a visitar junto a sus antiguos compañeros de la academia. Recordó el café que hacía los mejores panqueques de nuez de toda la aldea de la hoja. Era ya de noche, pero esa no era excusa para no cenar panqueques, así que entró al pequeño establecimiento dispuesta a probarlos.

Por alguna razón, Hana sintió aquel lugar cálido. Sin embargo, aún sentía la abrumadora sensación de amargura que le causó Tsume, al dejarla botada con la cena casi lista. Le incomodó ser tan sensible en situaciones como esas. La vida le sería más sencilla quizá si se enseñaba a endurecer el corazón. La puerta con el acceso más fácil, pensó después.

Con cierto desgano, la chica tomó asiento en la barra. Una taza de té humeante frente a ella le llamó la atención. Pensó, que quizá, era para ella y que podía beberlo. Después creyó que la idea era estúpida. ¿Quién se creía para pensar que alguien esperaba su llegada con una taza de té lista?

La mesera, no tan joven, apareció echando gritos para que el cocinero allá atrás la escuchara.

—¡Sí, te dije que hoy me quedo toda la noche! —anunció, y cuando vio a Hana, ni siquiera le dio el cortés saludo de bienvenida. Tan solo le puso la cartilla del menú al frente. Tomó la taza de té para llevarla a una mesa que estaba en la esquina. Fue ahí que Hana se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más. Y ese alguien más le parecía conocido. Pero esperó. Mientras, la mesera, con un cálido tacto, el cual no demostró hace unos instantes con ella, se dirigió al muchacho que ocupaba la silla—. ¡Caliente, caliente, cuidado con no quemarse la boca! ¡Qué haría yo si por accidente se quema esos lindos labios! —y le sonrió.

—Gracias por el aviso —respondió el muchacho, tranquilamente.

Con sorpresa, Hana reconoció esa voz, y ese cabello tan particular. De pronto se sintió inquieta, al verlo y saber que estaba tan cerca. Tenía que ser él, indiscutiblemente. A pesar del tiempo, aún podía reconocerlo con sólo escuchar su tenue hilo de voz. Entonces vaciló, solo un momento, hasta que decidió aventurarse a ir a su mesa.

—¿Itachi? —cuestionó, mientras él vertía una cucharada de azúcar en su té.

El chico levantó la vista, capturando la imagen de una joven mujer que lo miraba entre insegura y alegre. Sin darse cuenta, las mejillas de Hana enrojecieron cuando las pupilas de carbón del Uchiha la atraparon. Kami, sí que había cambiado, pensó ella. Ya no era el niño prodigio de trece años que conoció en la academia. Prodigio tal vez, pero niño no más. Sus rasgos faciales se adecuaban más a los de un adolescente en transición de convertirse en un hombre, hecho y derecho, con toda la extensión de la palabra.

—Hana —dijo, por fin, en saludo, para alivio de ella.

—¡Oh, Kami, hace tanto que no te veía! —Logró decir la chica, contenta, evadiendo esa extraña sensación se agitación en su interior. Sin que él lo hubiera sugerido, Hana tomó el asiento de enfrente, mientras sonreía—. Por algún momento creí que no te volvería a ver jamás.

—¿En realidad creíste eso? —cuestionó, con aquella expresión de serenidad que le caracterizaba.

—Claro. No solo yo, muchos de nuestros antiguos compañeros de la academia lo pensaron. Sabía que trabajabas en la policía, con tu padre, pero… —se detuvo, tratando de calmar la excitación de sus palabras—. No sé, simplemente no coincidimos nunca más.

—Caminos distintos —agregó él, mientras le daba un sorbo mínimo a su té.

Hana asintió.

No podía dejar de mirarlo, y enseguida apareció la mesera para requerir la orden de la Inuzuka, quien no vaciló en pedir panqueques de nuez y una taza de café. La chica pudo notar en Itachi una ligera sonrisa al escuchar su pedido. Sí, era inusual. Aunque con sinceridad, Hana reconocía que Itachi le brindaba una confianza que ningún otro chico de su generación podía darle. Él nunca fue como cualquiera de esos otros chicos. Siempre había existido en el Uchiha un aura poderosa y predominante, una de la cual, quizá, él no era consciente. Atraía a todo tipo de personas; muchachitas coquetas, mujeres de mayor edad, jóvenes que parecían admirar sus habilidades, shinobis de alto rango que lo tenían siempre en la mira. A Hana le parecía un chico tan enigmático; un estuche de monerías.

—Supe que te uniste al escuadrón ANBU…

Comenzó ella, tratando ampliar la conversación.

Itachi parecía reservar sus asuntos en estado de clasificación, sin llegar a ser frío. Era conciso, práctico. Su mirada indescifrable desprendía miles de incógnitas, en un plano interesante. Reservado y oportuno. Hana no quería hablar demasiado, pero las palabras se colaban en su boca sin pensarlas demasiado. El parloteo era más un incesante deseo por querer captar la atención entera de Itachi. En realidad, Hana no reconocería que se sentía atraída por el actual líder del escuadrón ANBU; ella podía lograr disfrazar esa fortuita atracción, con el natural interés que podía surgir entre dos antiguos compañeros, quienes no se habían visto en años.

A los ojos del Itachi —que minutos atrás había estado dándole vueltas a un asunto de tan poca gracia—, su antigua compañera de academia le parecía la misma de siempre. Y eso era bueno para él. Recordó a Hana, pocos años atrás, feroz y decidida. Cuando se imponía una meta, la perseguía, sin miramientos, y lograba llevarla a cabo. Ella era una guerrera, una que parecía lidiar con su propio temperamento explosivo. En ese momento, mientras la escuchaba hablar de su entrenamiento como médico veterinaria, la encontró tan vivaz y completa. Era dulce y cálida, sin que lo diera a notar demasiado. Era una mezcla casi perfecta, se aventuró a determinar.

Una chica que maniobraba un futuro prometedor.

Fue poco después de que Itachi pidiera la segunda taza de té y que Hana terminó de cenarse sus panqueques, que la conversación se tornó al tema, del que ella menos quería hablar. Kami, hasta había olvidado el infortunio de la cena familiar, y aunque recordarlo no le traía ya la misma amargura, el apretón de labios no pudo desaparecérsele del rostro. Itachi pareció incrédulo.

—¿Una cena familiar por el día de San Valentín?

—Uhm, bueno, sí… —dijo, sintiéndose de pronto como un bicho raro—. Mamá no tiene novio, tampoco yo, Kiba es un niño a penas. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Regalas chocolates de corazones a desconocidos en la calle?

—¿Qué tal venir a tomar una taza de té? —respondió él, con un suave gesto.

Hana suspiró.

—Fue lo último que se me ocurrió. Creí que pasar el día con mi madre y mi hermano sería el modo correcto de hacer las cosas. Ahora veo que todos tienen prioridades diferentes; principalmente mamá. Hace siempre lo que quiere, sin consulta. Debo de sentirme afortunada si se le ocurre avisarme —Itachi le dedicó una ligera sonrisa. Hana sintió una curiosidad repentina—. Supongo que tu familia no es tan complicada como la mía. El otro día vi a tu mamá, cerca de la torre del hokage; iba acompañada de otras mujeres del Clan. Se veía muy hermosa, y elegante. En ese momento pensé que eras muy dichoso por tener una madre así.

—Mi madre nunca podrá ser mejor que la tuya, Hana.

—N-No, no quise decir que renegaba de mi madre —se apresuró a explicar, dándose cuenta del tono serio que Itachi utilizó al decirle aquello—. Es sólo qué…

—No te apresures en hacerme entender —Le interrumpió—. Sé que no lo dijiste con esa intención. De hecho, estoy seguro que quieres tanto a tu madre, que su personalidad puede llegar a inquietarte de esta forma. La armonía que ella ejerce en la familia, quizá no sea la que tú consideras adecuada; pero hay armonía.

Hana sonrió, agradeciendo que él no la juzgara.

—Debería notarse un poco más esa armonía.

—Eres inteligente; solo te falta un poco de paciencia.

—Son las palabras de papá, ¿sabías? —Itachi pareció interesado cuando ella comentó aquello. Hana pareció meditarlo un poco—. Él me dijo un día, que yo había heredado la calidez que a mi madre quizá le faltó. Dijo que yo tenía la calidez de ambas, pero que también era una Inuzuka, y por eso no sería fácil sacar a relucir mi verdadera naturaleza interior. Y dijo que… con un poco de paciencia, podría sentirlo —confesó. La mesa quedó un momento en silencio, tiempo en el que Itachi no le quitó la vista de encima. Mientras, ella miraba la taza, atrapada en recuerdos; tiernos y tristes retazos de la memoria. Momentos manchados con la ambigüedad del pasado. Y entonces, razonó algo muy importante. El corazón le palpó. Por eso, levantó la vista—. A veces pienso que papá nos abandonó cuando creyó que yo podía soportarlo —La mirada de la Inuzuka brilló—. Pienso que él esperó… me esperó, hasta que estuvo seguro de que yo podía hacerme cargo. Siempre dijo que era muy madura para mi edad —sonrió ante la remembranza—. Y aunque sí me dolió verlo irse, no se lo reproché demasiado. Nos despedimos. Él me abrazó —Hana se encogió de hombros—. Creo que fue a Kiba a quien más le afectó. Lo he descubierto hablando solo, y escucho que se dirige a papá.

De nuevo silencio. Ambos quedaron atrapados en una burbuja de comprensión.

Pero Itachi no agregó ningún comentario, simplemente bajó la vista a la taza de té con la que jugaban sus dedos. Hana tuvo una sensación extraña, como si él pareciera totalmente lejano, a millones de distancia. No era una estúpida invención de su mente; eran el efecto que causaron sus ojos al momento que dejaron de brillar. Hana se prendió de ellos, y el malestar propio pasó a segundo plano. Quería preguntarle qué pasaba por su cabeza. Fue la propuesta de Itachi a salir afuera, la cual logró borrar esa curiosa visión por parte de la chica, quien aceptó, aparentemente contenta, el retirarse del café.

...

Las calles parecieron despejarse, aunque no por completo. Aún se podían observar algunas parejas, tomadas de la mano o entre abrazos, que iban de un lado a otro, o que simplemente se detenían en un lugar para contemplarse y charlar sin muchas palabras. Del cielo, cayeron algunas estrellitas de hielo, a penas visibles. Hana sonrió y levantó el rostro para que éstas le cayeran encima. Itachi sonrió al verla jugar con las diminutas estrellitas.

Después de una larga caminata, anexa a una amena conversación, llegó el momento en que ambos guardaron silencio. Hana metió las manos en la chamarra. Itachi parecía observarlo todo sin asombro, como si la escena festiva fuera cualquier día normal. Entonces, Hana reconoció que había pasado la noche de San Valentín, nada menos que con Itachi Uchiha. ¡Ni en sus mejores deseos se planteó aquello! Fue así como un borrón de tristes pesares y el paso a una experiencia inolvidable.

Itachi sugirió que ya era tarde, casi las doce de medianoche, por ello se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa. A Hana no le hubiera importado pasarse el resto de la noche y el alba en vela, al lado de él. Exactamente, como si se tratara de una cita. Un revuelo en el estómago de la Inuzuka le advirtió que caminaba en arenas movedizas. No, no quería reconocer abiertamente qué tanto le gustaba Itachi, pues para su cabeza eso sería un desastre. Sería como decirle adiós a su actual seguridad y darle la bienvenida a los estúpidos nervios que la arruinarían. Prefirió concentrarse en la simétrica paz del momento.

En el puente que separaba la residencia del Clan Yamanaka con el Clan Nara, fue que Hana se detuvo.

—Puedo llegar sola desde aquí —indicó.

—Está bien.

Hana pretendió cerrar la noche con un simple "adiós, nos vemos pronto", pero le pareció irremediablemente pobre e insulso. Este encuentro había sido una extraña coincidencia, que no tenía sombra de repetirse de nuevo. Por eso, Hana pensó rápido. Itachi le miró sin decir nada, y ella tenía las palabras en la lengua. Él abrió los labios, y para evitar algo de lo que posiblemente se fuera a arrepentir, Hana dejó que el impulso ganara y habló primero.

—Fue una noche encantadora. No esperaba tanto de este día, después del fiasco de la cena con mamá.

Itachi la observó con profunda atención. Hana sintió sus propias emociones desbordársele por los ojos.

—Podríamos... repetirla en otra ocasión —sugirió él.

Era más de lo que pudo esperar.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó con presura. Itachi sonrió—. Quise decir, que me parece bien —agregó ella, y él no dijo más. Su mirada melancólica pareció acentuarse, y Hana temía que la promesa se evaporara como si de aire se tratara. No quería convertir ese acuerdo en un espejismo solo dicho en palabras—. Podemos hacerlo el próximo fin de semana, si te parece.

—El próximo fin de semana es perfecto —confirmó el Uchiha.

Hana sonrió de oreja a oreja, como una lela. Odiaba verse así, pero sus mejillas se estiraban sin pedirle permiso y no podía borrar esa mueca del rostro. Así que cortó el alborozo momento con la despedida y emprendió el camino de regreso a casa, mientras algo volvía a cosquillearle en su interior, imaginando que en siete días tendría la primera cita de su vida, si era que esta última no contaba como una.

Entonces recordó que ninguno de los dos acordó la hora para verse en el café, así que Hana giró sus talones, dispuesta a correr para concretar la reunión. Y allí mismo encontró a Itachi, que no se había movido de su sitio.

—¡Itachi! —Le llamó. El Uchiha observaba la luna, como si no existiera algo más. Sin embargo, giró a verla.

El magnetismo de Itachi atravesó la sensibilidad de la kunoichi. Hana frenó el paso abruptamente. De pronto se sintió mal, como si estuviera entrometiéndose en el momento que él compartía con aquella enorme estrella. Ella era un punto en su mundo de rayas; no cabía allí. Aún así, no quiso retroceder. Le preguntó que si a las ocho estaría bien. El modo parsimonioso que utilizó él para aceptar, le supo diferente, superflúo. Se preocupó, sin saber qué ocurría en realidad. Quizá ese era el momento adecuado para hacerle aquella pregunta que reprimió antes de abandonar el café.

—¿Sabes, Hana? —dijo Itachi, de improvisto, con demasiado aire melancólico, para un chico de su edad. Ella le miró, inquieta—. Por personas como tú, todo tiene sentido.

Hana sintió una terrible incertidumbre. Como una calamidad al saber que algo malo podía suceder, sin que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo. Él le pidió que se marchara de una vez para que no fuera un retorno peligroso. Hana decidió continuar con su camino, cabizbaja, no sin dejar de sentir esa incómoda opresión en su interior. Nada podía hacer con aquel sentimiento, más que tolerarlo, hasta el final. La pregunta jamás hecha. Pues tres días después, ocurrió la terrible masacre y exterminación del Clan Uchiha.

.

* * *

_¡Gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí, después de leer!_

_Oh, Itachi —suspiros—, ¿por qué tú?_

_Hana, sí. Para mí Hana puede ser dulce y capaz de domar el fuerte temperamento que caracteriza a los de su Clan._

_Por hoy, es todo de mi parte, espero conocer sus opiniones._

_¡Au revoir!_

_Lux_


End file.
